


It Flows Like Blood

by AssassinatingTearribly



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Angst, This is for pika the luke simp, pissing, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinatingTearribly/pseuds/AssassinatingTearribly
Summary: Luke is okay. Luke is safe.
Relationships: Guy Cecil/Luke fon Fabre, Jade Curtiss & Luke fon Fabre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	It Flows Like Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Tales of the Apiss :))

After a long day of whispering to Guy in the dark, Luke needed to relieve himself. He ran to the inn bathroom as fast as he could, only just making it in time.

He unbuckled his pants and took aim, but as he felt the release he’d waited so long for, he had a flashback to killing someone and flinched, sending his urine sideways. It splattered on the wall beside him and dripped down slowly, reminding him of the blood of his enemies when he smashed their heads into cave walls with his mighty sword.

“Luke is okay,” he told himself. “Luke is safe. Luke is pissing.” Talking to himself in third person was the easiest way to calm himself down. He had no idea why it worked. Jade taught him the method after his first kill.

Moving back into the right position, he finished without making any more mess. He washed his hands and left. Guy must be wondering where his whispers went.


End file.
